Cho'nar
by Saavic
Summary: Der Prolog eines Abendteuers, das Kirk, Pille, Spock und Co. mit einer jungen Romulanierin erleben werden...
1. Default Chapter

Hi, das ist nun meine erste FanFic überhaupt :) Ich hab mal ein bisl über Star Trek TOS getipselt und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Bitte, bitte schickt Reviews :)  
  
Discalimer: Sie gehören nicht mir, was wirklich traurig ist, aber ich werds überleben, so lang ich meinen Spaß mit ihnen haben kann;)  
  
Zusammenfassung: Der Beginn einer Geschichte über Menschen, Vulkanier und Romulaner...  
  
Prolog  
  
Die romulanische _Traskin _befand sich in der Umlaufbahn des sechsten Planeten des Unar-Sonnensystems. Von hier aus würde sie zu ihrem ersten Testflug starten.

Testanlass war eine neue Energieform: Trilitium, ein sehr instabiler Stoff, der in den Minen einer romulanischen Provinz abgebaut wurde.

Die _Traskin_ sollte vom Unar-System zur neutralen Zone fliegen und wieder zurück, um die neuen Geräte zu testen. Dabei sollten sie bis zu Warp 12 kommen, was dem Imperium einen starken militärischen Vorteil gegenüber der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Reich einbringen konnte, wenn es funktionierte.

An Bord herrschte die übliche Aufbruchsstimmung. Die junge Kommunikationsoffizierin betrachte das Bild allgemeiner Hektik und hob eine Braue. Sie war verwundert, denn sie selbst spürte diese Aufregung nicht. Dabei war es ihr erster Flug auf einem Schiff der _Warbird_klasse. Sie müsste eigentlich vor Aufregung kaum denken können. Sie spürte gar nichts. Oder doch? War dieses Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch Hunger oder die vermisste Aufregung? Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.

Der Commander sah sie von der Seite her an und sagte: ,,Bitten Sie die Zentrale um die Abdockerlaubnis."

,,Jawohl, Sir."

Sie sprach kurz mit dem Hauptquartier des Planeten und teilte ihrem Vorgesetzten dann mit, dass die Erlaubnis erteilt worden war.

Zufrieden lehnte Commander Noras sich zurück und rief: ,,Schauen wir mal, was das Triebwerk so drauf hat. Halbe Kraft voraus, Steuermann!"

,,Jawohl, Commander."

Die _Traskin_ glitt lautlos in den Weltraum. Nun lagen die unendlichen Weiten und Schönheiten des Alls vor ihr. Die Kommunikationsoffizierin war überwältigt. Jetzt spürte sie es ganz deutlich. Das anfängliche Kribbeln hatte sich über ein Krabbeln zu einem fast schmerzhaften Stechen entwickelt. Das waren sie also, die unendlichen Weiten von denen ihr Großvater früher oft erzählt hatte. Kurz bevor er nach Remus ging, hatte er gesagt, dass es ihn freuen würde, wenn einer der Familie (und dabei hatte er sie angesehen) zur Flotte gehen würde.

Sie wurde unsanft aus ihrer Träumerei herausgerissen. ,,Nachricht an das Hauptquartier: Wir haben Probleme mit dem Trilitium. Es bricht in sich zusammen. Wir können es nicht stabilisieren-"

Die _Traskin_ ging in einem roten Feuerwerk aus Explosionen unter.

Es blieb nichts übrig.

Nichts, außer Stille.

Nichts, außer einer Rettungskapsel, die etwas abseits trieb. Sie war beschädigt, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich.

2 


	2. 1 Kapitel

So..nun geht's also los..ich hoffe, es ist ok...:)

Disclaimer: Sie sind nicht mein, aber das passt schon.

**1. Kapitel**

Jim Kirk hörte die Stimme des Weckcomputers. ,,0900 Uhr...Weckzeit, Captain Kirk. 0900 Uhr...Weckzeit, Captain Kirk. 090-"

,,Ja, ist gut! Computer aus!"

Kirk wälzte sich auf seiner Liege herum. Dann sprang er auf, bereute dies aber sofort und ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen. Er hätte Pille und Scotty gestern Abend etwas früher verlassen sollen. Diese Kopfschmerzen! Vielleicht waren sie von dem sauranischen Brandy oder von Scottys Whisky. Der Schotte hatte ihn selbst gebrannt und wie alles, was Scotty selbst brannte, war er sehr stark. Zu stark vielleicht?

Jim wälzte sich noch ein bisschen hin und her, dann stand er auf und ging unter die Dusche. Das Wasser tat ihm gut. Er fühlte, wie seine Kopfschmerzen langsam wichen und war gleich etwas munterer. Gemütlich zog er sich an. Es war sehr angenehm, endlich einmal Zeit für solche einfachen Dinge zu haben.

Die _Enterprise _ machte nach ihrer zweimonatigen Umrüstung die ersten Testflüge in der Nähe der neutralen Zone. Sie sollten ihre Feinde im Auge behalten, während sie ihre Systeme ausprobierten. Unglücklicherweise erwies sich dieser Auftrag als extrem langweilig.

McCoy gab dem Captain den Rat seine Crew ein wenig herumzuscheuchen, welchen dieser gerne befolgte. Auf dem Weg zur Brücke überlegte Jim, wen er heute in die Mangel nehmen sollte. Gestern hatte er Chekov und Scotty mit Wendemanövern, Kursänderungen und Geschwindigkeitssprüngen auf Trab gehalten. Scotty hätte ihn danach wahrscheinlich am liebsten umgebracht. Er stand immer voll und ganz hinter seinem Captain, aber wenn es um seine Maschinen und deren Überbelastung ging, verstand der Schotte keinen Spaß. Leider sah er in fast allem eine Überbelastung seiner Lieblinge. Wahrscheinlich war der selbstgebrannte Whisky die Rache dafür.

Vorgestern hatte er von Spock einen detaillierten Bericht über diesen Sektor und seine Besonderheiten verlangt. Er bereute dies bald, denn der Vulkanier hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, drei geschlagene Stunden über den am nächsten liegenden Sternhaufen zu reden. Zwischendurch war McCoy mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die Brücke gekommen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Kirk geglaubt, Pille hätte sich etwas ausgedacht, um ihn von dieser verdammten Brücke herunterzuholen. Aber McCoy hatte nur allen Mitgliedern der Brückenbesatzung Ohrenstöpsel angeboten, welche diese nur zu gerne angenommen hätten.

Jim hatte sie schief angegrinst. _Tut mir leid Leute, aber ihr wisst genau, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann._

Spocks Reaktion auf die Situation war ein kurzes Unterbrechen seines Berichts und skeptisches Augenbrauenheben gewesen.

Eigentlich fehlte jetzt nur noch Sulu und für den hatte er etwas ganz besonderes auf Lager. Grinsend und überaus zufrieden mit sich selbst und seiner grandiosen Idee ging er weiter durch die Flure der _Enterprise_.

Nachdem Kirk auf der Brücke angekommen war und sich in seinen Sessel (den Spock ihm selbstverständlich sofort freigemachte) gesetzt hatte, drückte er auf einen Knopf und verlangte seinen Chefingenieur Montgomery Scott.

,,Aye Captain?"dröhnte der tiefe Bass des Schotten aus dem Interkom.

,,Scotty, haben wir noch ein paar von den aufblasbaren Raumschiffen?"

Erstaunt wechselten Sulu und Chekov einen Blick.

,,Aufblasbare Raumschiffe?! Hoffentlich muss ich keinen Kurs um sie herum berechnen!"flüsterte Pavel ganz entsetzt.

,,Nein, nein, du warst gestern dran. Wahrscheinlich ist es etwas für mich." mutmaßte Sulu.

Während dieses Gespräches hatten sich Kirk und Scott auf drei Sternenschiffe geeinigt. Die zusammengefalteten Hüllen wurden in die Torpedokanäle gelegt und zum Abschuss vorbereitet. Wie immer überwachte Scotty diese Maßnahmen selbst, denn fast nichts war schlimmer als verstopfte Torpedokanäle. Sie waren einfach zu schwer zu reinigen.

Auf der Brücke gab Kirk den Feuerbefehl. Sulu justierte seine Geräte und schoss.

Sekunden später konnten Captain, Steuermann und der Rest der Brückenbesatzung beobachten, wie sich die Raumschiffe entfalteten.

Es war ein Anblick, der Kirk dazu veranlasste eine Grimasse zu schneiden. Uhura blickte weg, Sulu starrte entsetzt auf den Bildschirm und Chekov lachte leise.

Vor ihren Augen waren fast realitätsgetreue Abbildungen der _Enterprise_ zu sehen. Fast, denn sie hatten einen Fehler: Sie waren rosa! Spock hob eine Augenbraue. ,,Faszinierend.", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Menschen dachten sich doch immer wieder etwas Neues aus. Und mit jedem Mal wurde es unlogischer.

McCoy, der gerade die Brücke betreten hatte, war da ausnahmsweise einmal Spocks Meinung. ,,Verdammt! Ich hätte Schutzbrillen mitbringen sollen! Was sind das für hässliche Dinger, Jim?"

,,Das sind die Übungsraumschiffe der Föderation, Pille. Wir hatten diese hier noch vom letzten Mal übrig."

,,Was wollt ihr damit üben? Vielleicht: Wie bringe ich meine Feinde dazu zu verschwinden, ohne meine Waffen zu benutzen?"

,,Ein außerordentlich faszinierender Vorschlag, Doktor. Ich werde ihn bei Gelegenheit überdenken."

Schwang da etwa Begeisterung in der Stimme des Vulkaniers mit?

Kirk, der ein Streitgespräch zwischen seinen beiden Freunden verhindern wollte, sagte schnell: ,,Mr. Sulu wird auf die Schiffe schießen, während Mr. Chekov Ausweichmanöver durchführt."

,,Ich will Sie nachher nicht mit einem akuten Sehfehler auf der Krankenstation sehen, ist das klar, Hikaru?"

,,Aye ,aye Doktor."

In de Zwischenzeit war Kirk noch etwas eingefallen. ,,Mr. Chekov, bevor Sulu auf die Schiffe schießt, sollten Sie einen Kurs um sie herum berechnen. Mr. Sulu, Sie dürfen nach eigenem Ermessen feuern."

Seine Befehle wurden mit einem ,,Aye"von Sulu und einem gemurmelten ,,Verdammt"von Chekov beantwortet.

Jim drehte sich um. Er wollte etwas mit McCoy besprechen, aber als er dessen grinsendes Gesicht sah, wurde er misstrauisch. ,,Was ist, Pille? Warum guckst

du so?"

,,Ich gucke so, weil mir eben ein genialer Gedanke gekommen ist, Jim.(Spock hob interessiert eine Braue.) Du hast doch jetzt nichts zu tun, Jim, oder?"

,,Nein, Pille. Zur Zeit nicht."

,,Sehr gut. Das heißt, dass du jetzt mit mir auf die Krankenstation gehen wirst, damit ich dich untersuchen kann."

Spock ließ seine Augenbraue enttäuscht fallen. McCoy war wirklich der menschlichste Mensch, der ihm je begegnet war. So unvernünftig und unlogisch, dass es ihm, als Vulkanier fast weh tat. Das zuzugeben wäre natürlich ein Zugeben von Gefühlen gewesen und so hüllte sich der Wissenschaftsoffizier in Schweigen.

Noch bevor Kirk protestieren konnte, hatte McCoy ihn beim Arm genommen und zum Turbolift geführt...

In der Krankenstation angekommen, musste sich der Captain einigen Belastungstests unterziehen. McCoy war mit dem, was er sah, eigentlich zufrieden, aber er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Freund ein bisschen zu ärgern.

,,Na, Jim. Du warst auch schon mal besser in Form. Man könnte meinen, jetzt wo du kaum etwas zu tun hast, kümmerst du dich etwas mehr um deine körperliche Verfassung. Ich verordne dir fünf Extrastunden in der Turnhalle."

,,Pille, du weißt genau, dass ein Captain niemals nichts zu tun ha-..."

Er brach ab, als er McCoys Gesicht sah. ,,Musst du mir immer so einen Schreck einjagen? Du sagst doch andauernd, dass ich mich nicht so aufregen soll. Ich muss sagen, dass du nicht sehr zu meiner Entspannung beiträgst!"

,,Schon gut, Jim. Ich werde jetzt noch einen Psychotest durchführen. Mal sehen, ob sich etwas veränd-..."

,,Captain Kirk bitte auf die Brücke! Captain Kirk bitte auf die Brücke!"

,,Tja, Pille. Tut mir wirklich leid. Wir holen das später nach, okay?"

,,Ja, ja Jim. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es schaffst, immer um den letzten Teil des Tests herumzukommen. Irgendwann krieg' ich dich noch!"

Als Kirk zur Tür hinaus war, ging McCoy in sein Büro, setzte sich in einen Sessel und grübelte vor sich hin. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er rief: ,,Das ist es! Das nächste Mal mache ich den Psychotest zuerst und ich klebe Uhura den Mund zu!"

Währenddessen war Jim schon auf der Brücke angekommen. Es war still. Man hörte nichts, außer die Stimme der Kommunikationsoffizierin, die ein Objekt rief, das anscheinend nicht antwortete.

,,Bericht!" forderte der Captain und sah Spock an.

,,Als Mr. Sulu das erste der Raumschiffe abschoss, entdeckte Mr. Chekov eine Rettungskapsel. Sie ist leicht beschädigt, aber das waren nicht wir. Ich habe ein Lebenszeichen geortet. Es ist schwach, aber trotzdem regelmäßig genug, um jeden Irrtum auszuschließen."(Irrtum! Als ob er, ein Vulkanier, sich irren könnte.)

,,Mr. Chekov, übermitteln Sie dem Transporterraum die Koordinaten des Lebenszeichens. Uhura, sagen Sie Dr. McCoy, dass er so schnell wie möglich dorthin kommen soll. Es handelt sich um einen Notfall. Schildern sie ihm die Umstände. Hm...Mr. Spock, Sie kommen mit mir, Mr. Sulu, Sie haben das Kommando."Seine Befehle wurden bestätigt und er machte sich mit Spock auf den Weg. Im Turbolift sah er Spocks angespanntes Gesicht. Waren Vulkanier in der Kapsel? Warum war sein erster Offizier so...unruhig? Doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, waren sie angekommen.

Als sie den Transporterraum betraten, sah Kirk, dass Spock fast ängstlich zur Plattform hinüberspähte. Sekunden später hatte sich der Vulkanier wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Dann rauschte McCoy herein. Er hatte immer noch ein wenig schlechte Laune, aber als er auf die Plattform sah, vergaß er diese augenblicklich. Er betrachtete seinen Patienten und richtete einen Trikorder auf ihn. Kirk trat näher und sah dem Arzt über die Schulter. Auf der Plattform lag eine junge Romulanerin mit schulterlangen schwarzen Locken. Sie hatte einen schmalen Mund und eine sehr unromulanische Stupsnase.

,,Jim, sie ist schwer verletzt. Ich muss sie sofort operieren. Sie hat einen großen Blutverlust erlitten. Hm...Blutgruppe...naja, ich würde sagen, das romulanische Äquivalent zu Spocks Blutgruppe. Aber davon haben wir nicht genug im Speicher. Spock, würden Sie...?"

,,Aber natürlich...Captain?"Spock sah seinen Freund und Vorgesetzten fragend an.

,,Okay, Spock. Pille, nach der Operation erwarte ich einen Bericht."

McCoy und Spock, der die Verletzte trug, verließen den Raum um zur Krankenstation zu gehen. Trotz der ernsten Situation musste Kirk lächeln. _Es passiert selten, dass sie so nebeneinander gehen, ohne ein Sreitgespräch miteinander zu führen._ Scotty neben ihm grinste ebenfalls. Wohl aus dem gleichen Grund.

Auf der Krankenstation bereitete McCoy die Operation vor. Spock lag, an einen Blutspender angeschlossen, auf einer Liege, die Romulanerin auf einer anderen. Ein Teil des vulkanischen Blutes wurde nun in den Körper der Frau geleitet. Leonard machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Er tat sein Bestes, aber es war schwierig, denn die romulanische Physiologie war der vulkanischen zwar ähnlich, aber doch unterschiedlich genug, um einige Probleme aufkommen zu lasen. Bei vielen Dingen musste er sich einfach auf sein ärztliches Gefühl verlassen.

Die Operation dauerte mehrere Stunden. McCoy wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, lehnte sich zurück und blickte zu Spock. Der Vulkanier hatte sich in Heiltrance versetzt. Leonard ließ ihn ruhen. Er wusste, dass er sich im Augenblick keine Sorgen um Spock machen musste.

Der Doktor ging in sein Büro. Dort ließ er sich erschöpft in einen Sessel sinken und schloss die Augen. _Es ist verrückt! Da haben Romulaner und Vulkanier schon gemeinsame Vorfahren und sind trotzdem so verschieden. Die Vulkanier haben den Weg der Vernunft, des Friedens und der Emotionslosigkeit eingeschlagen, die Romulaner sind emotionale Krieger, die lieber sterben würden, als sich zu ergeben._ Als McCoy seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Kirk vor sich in einem Sessel sitzen.

,,Verdammt, Jim! Ich hab' dir schon hundertmal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht immer so erschrecken!"

,,Entschuldige, Pille. Nachdem ich drei Stunden lang nichts von dir gehört hatte, ließ ich dich rufen. Du hast dich nicht gemeldet, also bin ich zur Krankenstation gegangen, um nachzusehen, was los ist."

,,Jetzt weißt du's ja.", sagte McCoy abgekämpft.

Als Kirk in das Gesicht seines Freundes sah, grinste er. ,,Ich glaube, ich habe etwas, das dir hilft, Doktor."Er ging zu McCoys Medizinschrank und holte eine Flasche sauranischen Brandy heraus. Diese hielt er dem Arzt vor die Nase. ,,Trink das, Pille. Dann geht's dir besser. Das habe ich von einem Arzt gelernt, der immer genau wusste, was er sagte."

McCoy grinste seinen Freund dankbar an.

Captain und Doktor saßen sich schweigend gegenüber und tranken ihren Brandy. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Dann sah Kirk den Arzt an und fragte: ,,Wird sie durchkommen, Pille?"Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wen er meinte.

,,Verdammt, ich bin Arzt und kein Wahrsager, Jim! Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts über die Romulaner. Jedenfalls lebt sie noch."Er blickte seinen Freund finster an. ,,Jetzt heißt es Abwarten, Jim."

Kirk sah McCoy über den Rand seines Glases in die Augen. ,,Ruh' dich aus, Pille", sagte er leise. ,,Christine wird sich bei dir melden, wenn die Romulanerin aufwacht."

McCoy überlegte einen Augenblick. ,,Vielleicht hast du recht, Jim...aber ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Nicht, solange sie nicht aufgewacht ist. Geh' zurück auf die Brücke, Captain. Ihr habt noch zwei von den hässlichen rosa Raumschiffen, die ihr abschießen könnt. Tut es, aber wehe ihr findet noch mehr Rettungskapseln. Dann könnt ihr die Insassen selbst operieren und zwar mit _eurem_ Blut, denn Spock verkraftet erstmal nichts mehr."Als er Jims erschrockenes Gesicht sah, musste er innerlich lächeln. _Man weiß bei ihm immer sofort, was er denkt. Jedenfalls, wenn man einer seiner wenigen _guten_ Freunde ist. Ob Spock ihm das schon mal gesagt hat?_ ,,Es geht ihm gut, Jim. Geh' bitte nicht zu ihm. Lass ihn erstmal richtig zu sich kommen. Spock ist fertig. Er ist momentan am Ende seiner Kräfte, auch, wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen ein bisschen mit der vulkanischen Physiologie beschäftigt, damit ich herausfinden kann, wo mich dieser Vulkanier aufs Glatteis führt. Noch mal fall ich nicht auf so etwas, wie seinen Schwächeanfall auf Alpha Centauri IV herein. Hm...ich schick' ihn zur Brücke, wenn er wieder auf den Beinen ist..."Der Doktor sah aus, als ob er über ein ernsthaftes Problem nachdenken würde. Plötzlich grinste er von einem Ohr zum anderen. ,,Aber damit _ich_ bestimmen kann, wann das sein wird, werde ich ihn festbinden. Entschuldige mich, Jim. Ich muss nachsehen, ob wir noch ein paar von den reißfesten Bändern haben, auf die die Föderation so stolz ist. Ich wollte sie schon immer mal ausprobieren, habe dich oder Spock aber nie in die Finger bekommen."

McCoy verließ das Büro. _Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Spock aufwacht. Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst krieg' ich ihn nicht mehr zu fassen und er taumelt durchs Schiff, bereit, mir Ärger zu machen._

Jim war an Spocks Bett getreten. Er sah das Gesicht seines Freundes. Es war blass. Irgendwie glaubte er, dass der Vulkanier ihn wahrnehmen konnte. Es war so, als blickte Spock seinen Captain an. Als wollte er sagen:_ Halten Sie McCoy davon ab, mich festzubinden! Bitte, Jim!_

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich der Captain auf den Weg zur Brücke...

Dort herrschte Alarmzustand. Kirk verlangte einen Statusbericht und er erfuhr, dass sich Romulaner in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden.

Kaum saß Jim in seinem Sessel, rief Uhura: ,,Captain, wir werden gerufen!"

,,Auf den Schirm, Lieutenant."

Ein Romulaner im Rang eines Commanders füllte das Blickfeld des Captains aus. Der Commander schien etwas verwirrt zu sein, fasste sich aber kurz darauf wieder, eine Geste, die Kirk an seinen ersten Offizier erinnerte.

,,Captain Kirk...ich bin Commander Trilus von der _Emanos_. Warum schießen Sie in der Nähe der neutralen Zone herum? Auf was schießen Sie eigentlich? Üben Sie, damit Sie unsere Kriegsschwalben besser treffen können? Was-..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kirk schnitt ihm das Wort ab. ,,Commander Trilus, wir haben lediglich ein paar Schießübungen mit diesen Raumschiffen dort gemacht, um unsere Systeme zu testen. Die Föderation beabsichtigt nicht, das Hoheitsgebiet anzugreifen, da kein Grund vorliegt, etwas derartiges zu tun."Einen Moment lang dachte er an McCoys Patientin, entschied dann aber, dem Commander nichts zu sagen. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen die Übungsraumschiffe angesehen und lachte verächtlich: ,,Captain, ich dachte immer, die Föderation hat wenigstens ein bisschen Geschmack. Es war ein Irrtum, wie ich jetzt bemerke. Rosa Raumschiffe! Also wirklich! Die einzigen, die solche Schiffe besitzen, sind die Zyklaner und die hegen keine feindlichen Absichten gegen die Föderation."Jim glaubte, den Commander etwas murmeln zu hören. Es klang wie: ,,Leider."Da Kirk sich aber nicht ganz sicher war, beschloss er, das Ganze einfach zu übergehen.

,,Wie gesagt, Commander Trilus, Diese Raumschiffe sind nur zu Übungszwecken gedacht und müssen daher nicht allzu realistisch sein. Hauptsache die Grundform eines Sternenschiffes kommt einigermaßen zum Vorschein."_Aber eigentlich hat er Recht. Sie sind unglaublich geschmacklos!_ Das würde der Captain natürlich niemals vor dem Romulaner zugeben.

Trilus setzte sich gerade selbstgefällig in seinen Sessel. ,,Wir werden Sie im Auge behalten, Captain. Bei der geringsten kriegerischen Handlung werden wir das Feuer auf Sie eröffnen. Dann werden wir sehen, ob Ihre Schießübungen etwas genützt haben." An der Steuerkonsole brummte Sulu etwas vor sich hin. Es klang wie: ,,Worauf er sich gefasst machen kann!"

Jim seufzte und sagte: ,,Schießen Sie die restlichen Schiffe ab, Mr. Sulu. ( Seine Stimme besaß einen Unterton, den der Steuermann sehr wohl verstand. Er bedeutete: _Nur die Übungsschiffe, Sulu!_ ) Miss Uhura, ich bin im Freizeitraum oder in meinem Quartier, falls mich jemand sprechen will. Mr. Sulu, Sie haben das Kommando."

,,Aye, Sir!"

Alle gingen wieder an ihre gewohnte Arbeit. Es war, als wären die Romulaner nie dagewesen. Kirk verließ die Brücke und machte sich auf den Weg zum Freizeitraum. Er würde ein bisschen Schach spielen. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit, ein bisschen zu üben und sich ein paar neue unlogische Strategien auszudenken. Wenn Spock wieder aufwachte, sollte er eine Überraschung erleben. Nach einer langen Durststrecke würde Jim endlich mal wieder gewinnen.

Inzwischen war im Lazarett die Hölle los. Spock war aufgewacht und steckte mitten in einem Streitgespräch mit McCoy. ,,Nein, Spock! Sie werden nicht aufstehen!"

,,Doktor, ich bin voll funktionsfähig. Es ist unlogisch, mich hier festzuhalten. Unlogisch, aber völlig logisch und typisch für Sie."

,,Hören Sie auf, mir zu sagen, was logisch ist und was nicht, Spock! Ich habe meine eigene Logik und ich komme sehr gut mit ihr zurecht! Übrigens, diese Logik ist es auch, die mir sagt, dass Sie noch zu schwach sind, um aufzustehen. Jeder andere Arzt würde das bestätigen. Dieser Tatsache zufolge kann es doch nicht allzu schlimm um meine Logik stehen, oder Spock?"Der Doktor grinste den Vulkanier an.

Dieser schlug natürlich sofort zurück. ,,Doktor, ich glaube nicht, dass _alle_ anderen Ärzte ähnlich unlogisch sind wie Sie. Da wir das allerdings im Moment nicht überprüfen können, werde ich Ihnen eine ganz einfache Logik vorlegen."

,,Na _da_ bin ich gespannt.", brummte der Arzt, bereit, alles zu tun, was er tun musste, um den Vulkanier in seiner Krankenstation festzuhalten.

,,Ich bin Vulkanier, Doktor. Das heißt, dass ich in der Lage bin gefährliche Situationen für meinen Körper zu erkennen. Im Moment allerdings bin ich voll funktionsfähig, wie ich Ihnen schon fünfmal in den letzten 10 Minuten sagte. Ich glaube, ich muss nicht wiederholen, dass ich Ihr Handeln als unlogisch empfinde."

McCoys Gesicht wurde rot. ,,Sie grünblütiger, spitzohriger Giftzwerg! Ich werde die Krankenstation jetzt verlassen und in genau einer Stunde zurückkehren! Dann bin ich _vielleicht_ so freundlich, Sie gehen zu lassen, Sie Logikmonster!"

Der Doktor stürmte zur Krankenstation hinaus. Wieder einmal war er sauer auf das ganze Universum. Auf den Vulkanier mit seiner Sturheit, auf die Romulanerin, weil sie noch nicht wach war, auf die _Enterprise_crew, weil sie nie etwas Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich durch ihre Unvorsichtigkeit kleine, unnötige Verletzungen zuzuziehen, auf alle Sternenschiffe, weil sie immer im unpassendsten Augenblick zu Ende waren und man vor nichts flüchten konnte und auf Jim Kirk, weil er sich nie untersuchen ließ!

Er trat in den Turbolift und sah in ein Gesicht, dass ihn fragend anblickte. ,,Pille, warum bist du nicht...ah, ich weiß! Spock ist wach geworden und wollte wieder auf die Brücke."

,,Ja, Jim. Ich danke allen Raumgeistern, dass ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, ihn festzubinden. Jetzt hab' ich Ruhe vor ihm, sobald ich die Krankenstation verlasse."

,,Falsch, Doktor.", unterbrach ihn die kühle Stimme des Vulkaniers. Hätte McCoy Spocks Augen gesehen, so hätte er das Glitzern erkannt. Bei Vulkaniern waren Gefühlsschwankungen nur sehr selten auszumachen. Wenn überhaupt, dann verrieten sie sich durch das Glitzern ihrer Augen.

Aber auch wenn McCoy jene Augen nicht sah, regte er sich fürchterlich auf.

,,Wie können Sie es wagen, sich meinen _ärztlichen _Anweisungen zu widersetzen, Sie grünblütiger, spitzohriger-..."

Wieder durfte er nicht ausreden. ,,Ich_ wagte_ es, weil ich, wie ich Ihnen schon sagte, voll funktionsfähig bin. Es erschien mir als unlogisch, weiterhin auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben. Eigentlich wollte ich dem Captain-..."

Pille schlug zurück. Diesmal durfte der Vulkanier nicht ausreden.

,,...Hundesohn! Es ist mir egal, was Sie _eigentlich_ wollten! Sie werden sich wieder zur Krankenstation begeben."

Der Doktor hielt inne und überlegte kurz, ob er den Vulkanier noch mal beleidigen sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen. Nicht, dass es ihm an Schimpfwörtern gefehlt hätte (McCoy konnte da sehr kreativ sein), aber er hatte noch eine wichtige Frage. ,,Wie sind Sie eigentlich aus dem Lazarett entkommen?"

Als Spock nicht antwortete, wurde der Arzt unruhig. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, schob Kirk ihn beiseite und brüllte ins Interkom hinein. ,,Spock?! Spock, was ist los? Melden Sie sich, Spock! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Auf einmal knackte es. Captain und Doktor hörten nun Christine Chapels Stimme sagen: ,,Sir, Mr. Spock ist zusammengebrochen."

Fassungslos stand Kirk da. Spock, der ewig logische Vulkanier, hatte sich überschätzt. Das gab es nicht. Das _ging_ nicht! McCoy hingegen grinste. Er wusste, dass es nichts Ernstes war und wollte seinen Freund beruhigen. ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jim. So etwas ist normal, wenn man so viel Blut verloren hat wie Spock."Dann grinste er erneut. ,,Es ist nicht zu fassen. Verdammt, Jim...ich hatte recht und Spock nicht! _Nicht, _das ich daran gezweifelt hätte, aber bis jetzt ist er noch nie auf die Nase gefallen mit seiner Sturheit. Das ist...ich weiß nicht! Spock hat sich überschätzt und nun spürt er endlich mal die Folgen. Vielleicht hört er jetzt endlich auf mich! Vielleicht widerspricht er mir nicht mehr in medizinischen Dingen! Vielleicht...äh, Jim? Geht's dir gut? Komm wir gehen zum Lazarett. Dort kannst du versuchen, Spock etwas Vernunft einzubleuen und_ ich_ kann ihm eine Standpauke halten." Dankbar für dieses Angebot schritt Kirk mit schnellen Schritten voraus. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er lief so schnell, dass McCoy kaum nachkam.

Spock lag in der Krankenstation. Trotz seines Schwächeanfalls auf dem Flur fühlte er sich gut. Zu gut, um hier im Lazarett zu liegen, nur um Zeit und Arbeitspotential zu verschwenden. Tief in ihm regte sich Wut. Wut auf den Doktor, der ihn ständig entweder bemutterte oder provozierte. Aber als Vulkanier unterdrückte er dieses _Gefühl_ sofort.

Neben ihm lag die Romulanerin. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie einen furchtbaren Alptraum. Ständig verzog sie ihr Gesicht und stöhnte. Offensichtlich bereiteten ihr die inneren Verletzungen große Schmerzen.

Ehe Spock sie weiter beobachten konnte, hörte er ein wütendes Schnaufen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

Ein zorniger Leonard McCoy stand an seinem Bett. Der Doktor _versuchte _nicht einmal, seine Wut zu verbergen. ,,Spock, Sie grünblütiger, spitzohriger, sturer-..."

,,Spock, wie geht es Ihnen? Was hat Sie dazu veranlasst, McCoys Anweisungen zu missachten?"Kirk ließ keinen Zweifel daran, auf wessen Seite er war. Diesmal war Spock zu weit gegangen. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte Jim nichts gegen die kleinen Reibereien zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden, aber wenn es dabei um die Gesundheit von einem der beiden ging, verstand er keinen Spaß. ,,Captain, ich hielt es für unlogisch, dass der Doktor mich hier festhielt.", rechtfertigte sich der Vulkanier.

,,Trotzdem! Sie sollten sich mal überlegen, wie ich Arzt geworden bin, wenn meine Diagnosen _angeblich_ nicht zutreffen!"

,,In der Tat, Doktor. Das sollte ich wirklich einmal tun."

,,Na, dazu haben Sie ja jetzt sehr viel Zeit, Mr._ Spock_!"McCoy war sauer. Was erlaubte sich dieser Vulkanier eigentlich?! Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, wurde aber von Jim unterbrochen.

,,Pille, sie wacht auf!"Kirk deutete auf die Liege der Verletzten.

Der Doktor lief zum Bett der Romulanerin, richtete seinen Trikorder auf sie, las die Werte ab und verabreichte ihr ein Mittel gegen Schmerzen. Er hoffte, dass sie bald aufwachen würde, aber sie wälzte sich nur hin und her. Seine Patientin hatte anscheinend sehr starke Schmerzen.

Spock überlegte kurz. Dann sagte er: ,,Schlagen Sie sie."

,,Was?!"

,,Schlagen Sie sie, Doktor."

McCoy starrte Spock an. War der Vulkanier verrückt geworden oder war das ein vulkanischer Witz? Leonard hatte noch nie über vulkanische Witze lachen können, aber dieser hier war wirklich makaber. Plötzlich wurde er von Kirk beiseite geschoben. Der Captain fing an, die Romulanerin zu schlagen.

Als das keine Wirkung zeigte, bat Spock den Doktor, seine Sicherheitsbänder zu entfernen. Völlig perplex tat es der Doktor. Spock stand auf und ging zum Bett der Verletzten. Er berührte ihr Gesicht und seine Finger suchten ihre _Karma_-Punkte.

,,Mein Geist zu deinem Geist. Unsere Gedanken werden eins."Er drang in ihre Seele ein. Dort herrschte Chaos. Er fand sie nicht!

Spock rief die Romulanerin. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber auf einmal wusste er ihren Namen. Nach schier endlosem Suchen fand er sie und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie zurückzuziehen. Gemeinsam kehrten sie zurück ins Leben...

McCoy und Kirk sprangen zurück. Die Romulanerin fuhr hoch und schrie: ,,Wer seid ihr?! Was wollt ihr?! Wo bin ich?! Wie-..."

,,Beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Wie ist Ihr Name?"

_Beruhigen!_ Wie sollte sie sich beruhigen, wenn alles, woran sie sich erinnerte, ein großer Knall und unglaublich viele Todesschreie waren?! Dieser Terraner..._Terraner!_ Oh nein, jetzt war sie auch noch Gefangene der Föderation. Ein Vulkanier und zwei Terraner standen vor ihr und blickten sie neugierig an.

Als die Romulanerin nicht antwortete, sagte Spock: ,,Sie heißt T'Jaca, Captain."

Dann ergriff der erste Terraner wieder das Wort. ,,Sie sind an Bord des Föderatiosraumschiffes _Enterprise_."

Oh nein, auch noch auf dem stärksten Schiff der Föderation!

Jim sah die Romulanerin an. Sie wirkte geschockt. Schnell redete er weiter. ,,Ich bin Captain James T. Kirk, das ist Mr. Spock, mein Wissenschaftsoffizier und das Doktor McCoy, mein Stabsarzt. Wir würden gerne wissen, wieso Sie sich in einer Rettungskapsel befanden, als wir Sie entdeckten."

,,Ich verrate ja auch der Föderation die Geheimnisse des Imperiums! Sie sind dumm, Kirk! Kein Romulaner würde das jemals tun."

Jim war sauer. Was erlaubte sich diese T'Jaca eigentlich?! Sie konnte froh sein, dass sie noch am Leben war. Aber wie ein richtiger Romulaner dankte sie ihnen nicht, sondern beleidigte sie. Bemüht, höflich zu bleiben, sagte er: ,,Ich denke, Sie werden sich früher oder später beruhigen. Ich werde in zwei Stunden noch mal wiederkommen."

,,Gut, aber bevor Sie gehen, muss ich Ihnen noch was sagen."

Drei Männer starrten T'Jaca an. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit einen Augenblick und sagte dann: ,,Sie haben eine schreckliche Frisur, Captain."

,,Was?!"

Drei Stimmen riefen dies aus. Eine war kühl aber neugierig, eine war ungläubig und eine zitterte vor Wut.

,,Ja. Hässlich! Bei uns haben die Männer besser aussehende Frisuren, Captain. So ähnlich, wie die des Vulkaniers."Sie deutete auf Spock, welcher eine Augenbraue hob, um das vermeintliche Kompliment zu kommentieren.

Jim war inzwischen rot angelaufen. ,,Ich werde Sie unter Arrest stellen lassen!"

,,Nein! Du kannst sie nicht unter Arrest stellen, Jim. Sie muss sich ständig unter ärztlicher Beobachtung befinden. Es wäre ein zu großes Risiko, wenn wir sie allein ließen. Im Ernstfall könnten die zwei Minuten, die ich zu den Arrestzellen brauche, ihr Tod sein."

Der Arzt sah Kirk fast bittend an, während Spock sich überlegte, wie lange er zu den Arrestzellen brauchte und zu dem Schluss kam, dass es höchst wahrscheinlich 1.35 Minuten sein würden.

Der Captain sah McCoy in die Augen und sagte: ,,Ich kann se-...na gut, Pille. Aber wenn sie dir Ärger macht, kommt sie trotz aller ärztlicher Beobachtung unter Arrest."

Nachdem Jim die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, sah Leonard die Romulanerin an. ,,Sie sollten mir dankbar sein, T'Jaca.", brummte er.

Seine Patientin blickte in seine Augen. Es lag nur Aufrichtigkeit in diesem Blick. McCoy war verwundert. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Romulaner zu so etwas nicht fähig waren.

,,Ja, ich bin Ihnen dankbar und deshalb dürfen Sie mich Jackie nennen."

,,Gut und Sie können Pille zu mir sagen."

Verblüfft betrachtete T'Jaca das Gesicht des Terraners. ,,Ist 'Pille' Ihr Vorname?"

McCoy lachte. ,,Nein, dass ist auch ein Spitzname, genauso wie Jackie. Sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen. Es war eine sehr schwere Operation. Ich werde morgen gegen sieben Uhr auf die Krankenstation kommen und nach Ihnen sehen. Gute Nacht, T'Jaca."

,,Gute Nacht, _Pille_."Die Romulanerin lächelte den Doktor an.

McCoy verließ die Krankenstation und ging zu seinem Quartier. Hunderte von Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

19 


End file.
